My little family
by Prince Casper
Summary: Casper White was just a normal human on Earth, but what will happen when Princess Celestia takes him to the great land of Equestria? Will he want to stay or will he want to leave? Read on to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everypony...I mean everybody I must say sorry I messed up when I uploaded this, give me some time to get the rest of the chapters done. I thank you all for your support. I have a broke arm, so I'm slower than normal. I'm writing with one arm and I got my mom to help me type. I say again sorry.

Hi there! My name is Prince Casper. But that wasn't always my name. My real name was Austin Casper White. Others made fun of me because of my name. That I should just disappear, that I had no meaning in life... But I never cared what they said. I knew that I did have a meaning in life, and I oue my life to the Princess of the day...Princess Celestia. Lets start from the begining. Shall we? One day in my home world, it was just another day on planet Earth. "Great! Another day of being harssed about my name and my life..." I said as I leaned off the side of my bed. My hair on my head was just as black as the night sky with one long red streak. I always keep my hair tied up in a ponytail. Heheh, ponytail. Get it I'm a pony...Nevermind. My eyes were just as green as the grass in the summer. "At least I have an apartment where I can be alone." I said as I decided to go on my daily walk. After I grabbed my things I started walking to my door. After I was out my door I heard someone screaming, at first I figured it was the married couple in the apartment next to me, so I thought nothing of it. When I got down the stairs from the second floor where my apartment was I found who was really screaming. When I seen who was screaming I didn't recognize them, but I did a recognize the attacker. The attacker was my punk of a brother, his name was James Luke White. The person he was attacking was female, her eyes were sky-blue and her hair was hard to describe. "Luke why are you attacking her?!" I asked as I set my bag down. "Well well well, long time no see brother." He said as he turned and faced me. His hair was Blue with black streaks and his eyes was dark green. "Answer me, Luke! Why are you attacking her?!" I yelled as I pulled out three black dragon shaped rings. "If you must know, I'm attacking her so she knows not to mess with the Black Dragons!" "The Black Dragons? I thought you were a white dragon?" I said as I put the three rings on my fingers forming a line of four dragon rings. "Mother made the wrong move by giving you the black dragon rings! That's the reason why she's gone. Father and I made the right move. Hahahahahahahhaha" He said in his evil voice. "What do you mean 'right move'?" I asked. "Don't you get it brother? Me and father killed her! And I loved every moment of it." He said. "No. No! NO! How could you do that? Her and Zoe were the only ones that ever loved me! And you took one of them away from me!" I yelled as my four dragon rings started to glow a dark black. I opened my hand when a ball of black fire sparked. "What kind magic is this?" He asked as he stepped back. "THIS IS THE POWER OF THE BLACK FIRE DRAGON!" I yelled as I threw the fire ball and hit him in the chest. "AAARRRHHH! You may have won this time, but next time I will win!" He said as he ran off. "Whatever. Ma'am are you alright?" I said as I held out my hand to her. "Yes. thanks to you, thank you." She said as I helped her on her feet. "You're welcome ma'am." I said as I looked up at the clear sky. "May I ask, what's your name?" She asked me. "My name is Casper White. Yours?" I asked her. "My name is Princess Celestia." She said. "Forgive my rudeness, Princess!" I said as I bowed my head. "There's no need to bow." She said as she gave off a small laugh. "What do you mean, Princess?" I asked as I tilted my head to the left. "I mean there's just no need too bow." She said. "Casper, what would you say if I told you. I wasn't a Princess of this world, but was a princess in another world?" She asked me. "I would say, I'd like to see this world." I said. "Then you shall! Follow me Casper". She said as she started walking. "Is she really from another world?" I asked as I picked up my bag and started walking. As I follow the Princess I took off all four Black Dragon rings and put them in my bag. After an hour of walking a small tunnel came in view. "This is it! This is the gateway to Equestria! I think we have to crawl on our...hands and kness. If that's what there called." She said as she looked at her hands, then started crawling in the tunnel. "She is from another world, if she doesn't know what hands and kness are!" I said as I started crawling. We crawl deeper and deeper in the tunnel. When all of a sudden the Princess disappeared. "Princess!" I yelled as I crawled faster looking like a horse. When all of a sudden I started falling. "AAAARRRRHHHH!" I yelled as I started to see a white figure. "So he's a unicorn. What?! He's not a unicorn! HE'S AN ALICORN!" Yelled the figure as a brown figure showed up. "Princess, what's wrong?" Asked the brown figure as everything went black. I woke up in a bed. "Was that a dream?" I asked as a white horse with a sun mark on it's flank walked in the room. "That wasn't a dream Casper." Said the horse. "Who are you? How can you talk? How do you know who I am? Where am..." I said as I was cut off by the horse when it put a hoof on my mouth. "Calm down Casper. It's me Princess Celestia." She said as she removed her hoof from my mouth. "Princess?" I asked. "Yes Casper, its me." She said. "Princess, where am I?" I asked her. "Casper White. Welcome to Equestria!" Her voice was heard from far away. "Princess, if you don't mind me asking. Why do you look like a horse?" I asked her. "You see Casper, this world is a homeland to many ponies." She said. "Ponies?" I asked her. "Yes Casper Ponies. From the normal Earth pony to the unicorn and Pegasus." She replied. "Princess, what is an alicorn?" I asked her. "You see Casper an alicorn is a pony who's blood line comes from a great legend." She replied. "An alicorn has limitless power. An alicorn has a horn of the magical unicorn and the wings of the great Pegasus. Here Casper why don't you take a look at yourself." She said as she used her magic and moved a mirror in front of me. My mane and coat color was midnight black. My mane had one long streak of red as well as my three bladed tail. "Princess, when I look at you now, you look real familiar. Like I've seen you all my life." I said to her. "I don't know how that's possible! Let's let that come out when it comes." She suggested. "Casper! You somehow have the blood of a legend, making you an alicorn! I wish to crown you a prince?" She said. "As you wish, Princess." I said as I lowered my head as she placed a small black crown. "You are no longer Casper white. You are Prince Casper White." She said as she bowed. After the coronation I went to my room and lite a candle to find a journal setting on my bed. I walked up by my bed to see a note on the journal. I picked the note up with my magic and it read. "Casper I just thought you mite want to have this. Celestia." "Thank you Princess." I said as I opened the journal and used my magic too find a quail. After I found one I started writing my day. As Casper wrote the last word he closed his new journal and set it on his nightstand. He used his magic and took his crown and set it on his journal. Then used his magic to lift his sheet as he jumped up in his bed. "I think its time to hit the hay. Hit the hay, haha. I crack myself up. He said as he blew out the black flame and laid down on his bed and said "Good night Equestria."

Finally me and my mom got this done! I'm sorry for the long wait. I take any support I can get. Thank you for reading. I'm so sorry for the same for chapter 2. I just got lost on the page and messed up. Prince Casper.


	2. Mother and son united

Hi everypony... I mean everybody I would be so pleased if you'd help support Lolita the orca. She's been in captivity since 1970. Go to the site and say you'd like to comment to free her from captivity and to put her on the endangered species list. Thank you for your support on Lolita and your support on my writing. I left out one important detail in the last chapter. I DO NOT OWN My little pony, all rights go to its proper owner. Om with the story.

The next morning Casper woke up and said. "That was a crazy dream! But I'm sad that I had to wake up." He said as he looked at his nightstand that held a journal and a small black crown. "Yes! It wasn't a dream!" He said as used his magic and moved his crown to his head. "Oh Princess, thank you. You made me start believing that I do have meaning!" He said as Celestia and a purple alicorn walked in the room." That is very nice of you to say Casper." Said Celestia. "Princess!" Said Casper as he bowed his head. "There's no need for that anymore, Casper. Or did forget that you're a prince?" She asked knowing he didn't forget. "Never Princess. I bow in respect." He said as he stood to his proper height. "And who may you be, beautiful?" He asked the purple alicorn. She used her hoof and covered her mouth as she started laughing. "I'm Princess Twilight Sparkle, you?" She asked "Forgive my rudeness. My name is Prince Casper White." He said as he bowed his head and raised it. "I don't find it rudeness, I find it flattering Casper. If I can call you that? I also find you a little handsome yourself." Said twilight as she gave Casper a sly look. "Uhhhh, thanks and yes you can call me that. What may I call you, Princess?" He asked. "You can just call me Twilight, Casper." She said as she waved her hoof from side to side. "Alright Twilight. Princess Can I ask about the four black rings I had?" He asked Celestia. "I was hoping you'd ask about those. I'll be right back." Said Celestia as she walked out the room. "Twilight, who is this?" Asked Casper as he was looking at a picture with Princess Celestia and a black alicorn with a stardust mane and a moon mark on it's flank. "That's Princess Luna, Princess Celestia's sister." Said Twilight as she walked up by him. "Her sister?" He asked as he looked at his locket. "Is that a locket?" She asked. "It was my mother's before she died." He said as a tear fell down his face. "May I see what your mother looked liked?" She asked. "Sure, I haven't opened it in a year." He said as he pressed a button on the side of the locket and opened it to show a human child with black hair with a streak of red and grass green eyes, and a woman with turquoise eyes. The woman had a face that said she wouldn't hurt a fly. "Is that her?" Twilight asked as she pointed at the woman. "Yes, that's her. Why did you do it father?" He asked as more tears fell down his face. "What do you mean...nevermind. How did she die, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked as a tear of sadness for Casper fell down her face. "H-he k-killed her!" He said through his sobbing. "Who!" Twilight asked as she spreaded out her wings. "M-My b-brother and father. They k-killed her with no MERCY!" He yelled as his horn started to glow a dark black. "Casper please calm down! An alicorn's power is limitless!" She pleated as Casper's horn's glow started to fade away. "I'm sorry, I've got a bad problem with anger surge's. I can't control myself and I don't know what I'm saying." He said as he stood on all four hooves. "Why would they want to kill her?" Asked Twilight as Celestia walked back in the room with the four black rings. "What did I miss here?" Asked Celestia in shock. "Princess Can you use that spell that can turn humans into ponies?" Asked Twilight. "Why would you want that, Twilight?" Asked Celestia. "I want to see what Casper's mother would look like if she was a pony." Said Twilight as she looks at Casper. "Are you sure Casper would want you to do that?" Asked Celestia. "Yes! I too, want to see what my mother would look like as a pony." Said Casper as he walked up to Celestia. "Verywell, I'll do it." Said Celestia as her horn glowed a bright Green. The picture slowly changed from a human to a pony picture. Once the spell was used and picture looked like ponies now. Now the picture showed a small alicorn colt with a black coat and mane. His mane had a long streak of red and as did his three bladed tail. The picture also showed a black alicorn mare with a stardust mane and turquoise eyes, with a moon mark on it's flank. "That can,t be possilble! That's why you have the blood of a legand, your mother is the princess of the night...Princess Luna! My sister." Said Celestia as she backed away. "Casper! you're not just a prince, but you're the son of the moon!" Said Twilight as she bowed her head. "Hold on! Let me get this straight. I'm the son of the moon? How is that possilble?" Asked Casper as he looked at his locket then at Celestia. "I don't know Casper! This just can't be right!" Said Celestia as a voice was heard. "Oh-no! It can't be!" Said Twilight as a black alicorn with a stardust mane and turquoise eyes with slits in them, walked in the room. "Nightmare Moon!" Said Celestia and Twilight. "You, black one! Why do you not fear the power of NIGHTMARE MOON?!" Asked Nightmare Moon. "Nightmare Moon? I've heard more scary names in child's books. Plus Nightmare, you can't stop the power of a dragon." Said Casper as he used his magic and moved the four rings. He held out his wings and started flying then used his magic and moved the rings on his legs. "You're a nightmare, Nightmare Moon! A nightmare can't stop the power of a dragon!" Said Casper as his eyes glowed white and black fire surrounded him. "You think a little fire will hurt me? You're kidding! You're kidding right?" Asked Nightmare as the fire surrounding Casper grew larger. "Nightmare Moon! You're nothing but the sand under my hooves, SAY GOODBY!" Yelled Casper as the fire started spinning around Nightmare Moon. "NNNNNOOOOO!..." Yelled Nightmare Moon as the fire spinned faster and faster. Casper fell to the floor as the flames faded they left behind a black alicorn with a stardust mane and a moon mark. Casper slowly got to his hooves and opened his eyes. Celestia and Twilight was in shock from what they just saw. Casper walked up to the alicorn as it opened it's eyes and looked at Casper. "Who are you?" Asked the alicorn. "I may ask the same." Said Casper. "How dare you?! Don't you know how to bow to a princess?" She said. "Don't you know how to bow to a prince?" Casper asked back. "What's your name young prince?" She asked. "My name is Prince Casper White! Son of the princess of the night and moon, Princess Luna!" Said Casper with such pride. "Son? You're not my son! My son's name is Austin, not Casper!" She said. "What do you mean?! Your name?!" Asked Casper. "My name is Princess Luna! Princess of the night and moon, like you said." Said Luna. "What! If you don't remember me, then you won't remember Luna Moon." Said Casper as his wings fell and the tips of them rubbing the floor. "Luna Moon? Only my son called me that." Said Luna as a memory came back to her. ["Come here Austin!" Said Luna as she grabbed her son by his belt. "Mom, please stop calling me Austin! I wanna be called Casper!" Said Austin. Austin's hair on his head was black with a long streak of red and his eyes was grassy green. "Casper you're such a moma's boy." Said Austin's older brother. His hair was blue with black streaks. A young girl walked in the room and hit the brother in the back of the head. "Don't talk to him like that James!" Said the girl with a smile. The girl had blue eyes and gray hair with a streak of black in it. "Whatever brat!" Said James as he walked out of the room. "Thanks Zoe." Said Austin. "Not a problem, Casper." Said Zoe. "I love you Luna Moon," Said Austin as he hugged his mother. "I love you, too. My little dragon." Said Luna as she returned her son's embrace.] Luna started galloping at Casper. She threw her front legs and head around Casper and started crying. "I'm sorry Austin. I'm sorry I left you and Amy!" She said as more tears fall. "My name is Casper and her's is Zoe, mom." Said Casper as he embraced his mother. Casper pulled back. "How are you alive? Luke told me that him and father killed you." Asked Casper with tears in his eyes. "That may be true Casper. But they killed my human body, not my pony body." She Said. "Casper this isn't worthy of such power." Said Luna as her horn glowed light black and lifted Casper's Small black crown and broke it in half. "But this is." She Said as her crown lifted and moved to Casper's head. "Your crown? But..." Said Casper as Luna used her hoof and set it on her son's mouth. "No buts Casper." Said Luna as she removed her hoof. "Yes mother." Said Casper. "I think it's time to tell everypony that you've returned, Sister." Said Celestia. "I think I wanna stay gone, Sister." Said Luna. "What do you mean?" Asked Celestia. "I think she means. She doesn't want to be seen." Said Casper. "He's right Sister. I don't think its the right time." Said Luna. "Wait! Nightmare Night is a week away. Princess that will be the perfect time. Nightmare Moon hasn't been seen in fifteen years." Said Twilight. "That's just what I'm thinking of Twilight." Said Luna as she looked at Casper and he noted his head. "Casper I didn't see it till now! But look at your flank!" Said Twilight. Casper looked at his flank where a mark of a black dragon appeared. "What the?..." Asked Casper. "That's your cutie mark Casper. It tells you what your best at." Said Luna. "I always felt a link between me and Berserker. Now we just need a plan for Nightmare Night." Said Casper as he looked at his mother. "I Already have one." Said Luna.

What could Luna's plan be? I know but you don't. This is harder than I thought it would be. But I'm not stopping now. I'm not stopping ever! Well now I think I'll stop this chapter right here. I love you all. I take any support I get and I wish all you writers out there the best of luck. Thank you all. Prince Casper.


	3. Nightmare Night Fright

Well I have made you wait long enough. So lets have fun for Nightmare Night. If you all are in love with the movie Eargon, then You'll love Tale of three dragons. Same as last time I DO NOT OWN My little pony. I'm just another Brony in this Pony hating world! One of your brothers is fighting for life after he was bullied for being a brony. He tried to attempt suicide. Now he's in a coma. He has damage to his brain, his heart, and his lungs. We bronies have to stick together, we bronies are family! Michael Morones my brother you have my prayers. This chapter is for the Pinkie pie lover, Michael. Your brother, Prince Casper.

One week has past and down in a small town named ponyville, ponies were having fun playing games, scaring others, and collecting candy. "I love parties! Especially Nightmare Night!" Said a Pink earth pony with balloons as her cutie mark. "Pinkie, don't you think its time to stop going as a chicken for Nightmare Night?" Asked a light blue Pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, I think you can't tell a chicken from a turkey." Said Pinkie. "Are you saying, that I'm blind?!" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Of course not Dashie." Said Pinkie. "Well, I see things haven't changed much since I've been in Canterlot!" Came a voice that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie knew very well. "Twilight!" Said both the party pony and the daredevil as they gallop at the purple alicorn. Before Rainbow Dash could move, Pinkie was already by Twilight. "Pinkie, I never thought I'd ask this but can you teach me how to do that?" Asked Rainbow. "Its easy! Just think of nothing but moving!" Pinkie said as her eyes crossed. "Right. How have you been Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "I've been doing great. You?" Twilight asked. "Same old, same old." Said Rainbow. "Twilight!" Came a voice that only Twilight knew. "Zoe!" Yelled Twilight. Zoe was a brown Earth pony with a gray mane with a black streak in her mane and tail, her eyes were sky blue and had a green dragon cutie mark. "Its good to see you again, Zoe." Twilight said as she hugged the earth pony. "Same here, Twilight. I missed you and you know how I was split from my family. When you found me hurt. You took care of me and helped me find my cutie mark. Who woulda thought that the link I have with Forest the dragon would make my cutie mark a dragon?" Said Zoe. "I know Zoe! Things will never be the same for you. I'm sorry Zoe." Said Twilight as a tear fell down her face. "Its never gonna be your fault, Twilight." Said Zoe as the wind started blowing hard. Zoe saw a small black flame. "What the hay is that?" Zoe asked as the flame grew and turned into a vortex of black fire. The vortex faded when a lighting bolt hit it leaving a black alicorn with a black mane and three blade tail with a streak of red in them. The alicorn had grassy green eyes and a Black dragon as his cutie mark. "So this is Ponyville? Not what I expected, but it'll be easier to take over this town." Said the alicorn. "Who are you?!" Zoe asked. "Well now. Who may you be young Filly?" He asked. "Young filly? Who do you think you are?!" Asked Zoe as she pushed her upper body up and slammed her hooves on the ground sparking green fire and launched it at the alicorn. The alicorn held out his wings and stopped the fire just a few hooves away from hitting him. "If you're gonna play with fire, then learn how to spark a black flame." He said as the green fire turned black. The alicorn moved his wings forward launching the fire back at Zoe. The fire hit the ground in front of Zoe. "How did...Where did he go?!" Asked Zoe as she seen something shine. All of a sudden white fire was sparked and launched at Zoe. As the white fire came closer to Zoe, the black fire vortex returned in front of Zoe blocking the white fire. A green Pegasus with a blue mane and tail with Black streaks in them was seen. The Pegasus had dark green eyes and a white dragon for his cutie mark. "Well who do I know that can use black fire?" Asked the Pegasus as the vortex faded leaving the same black Alicorn. "Well Austin Casper White, Can you keep up with the power of Rage the dragon?" He asked. "You may have the power of a dragon, but you got my name wrong. I'm not Austin Casper White, I'm Casper Moon." Said Casper as a stardust vortex appeared and slowed down and faded leaving a large alicorn mare with a stardust mane and tail. The alicorn had turquoise eyes that had a slits in them and had a moon for her cutie mark. "Who dares to make my plan a failure?!" She asked. "ITS NIGHTMARE MOON!" Yelled Pinkie as she started running. "Casper forget Nightmare Night's plan and lets show this Pegasus how a family of the moon can fight!" Said Nightmare Moon. "Yes mother!" Said Casper as his cloke caught fire and turned to ash. Nightmare Moon's cloke turned to bats and flew away. "The way the moon family fights? Is this a joke? It's a joke right?" Asked the Pegasus. "Lets take this where nopony can get hurt!" Said Nightmare Moon as her eyes glowed white and a flash of lighting hit the Pegasus and he disappeared. Casper stomped his hoof and sparked a flame that covered his body and faded. Nightmare Moon turned to a stardust cloud and faded. "What was that about?" Asked Zoe. "Zoe! Nightmare Moon and her son just found each other after ten years of being apart!" Said Twilight as she ran up to Zoe. "Nightmare Moon and her son Casper is really Princess Luna and Prince Casper White." "How can that... I have to help them!" Said Zoe as two dragons appeared over the mountains. "No Zoe, you can't!" Yelled. "I'm sorry, Twilight." Said Zoe as green fire surrounded her. "What do you mean?" Asked Twilight. "I won't let the dragons of the land and sky destroy everything. And I won't let anypony get in my way!" Said Zoe as a wall green fire surrounded Twilight. "What are you doing?" Twilight Asked. "I'm sorry Twilight." Said Zoe as the four green rings on her legs glowed and she morphed into a green dragon. [2 minutes ago over the mountains] The Pegasus landed on his hooves and looked around and saw a black flame as it grew larger and faded leaving Casper behind. A stardust cloud appeared and turned to Nightmare Moon. "Like we asked before. Who are you?!" Asked Nightmare Moon. "My name Is James Luke White! But just call me Luke!" Said Luke. "Luke, How did get here?" Asked Casper. Nightmare Moon looked up at the sky as a cloud moved showing the full moon out. "My power is stronger by the moon. And now my power is at its peak!" Said Nightmare Moon. "No mother! I have some unfinished business with him!" Said Casper as his four rings glowed. "Dragon fight?" Nightmare Asked. "Yes!" Replied Casper. "Than this fight in yours alone." Said Nightmare as she backed down. Luke's four white rings glowed. "Well Casper Moon, can you stand a dragon fight?" Luke asked. "Its not the first dragon fight I had with you Luke." Said Casper as he into morphed into a dragon. "What? I'll destroy you, you little pest!" Yelled Luke as he morphed into a Dragon. Casper and Luke locked claws as a green dragon's claws went across both Luke's and Casper's face. Casper and Luke's claws were unlocked only to be locked in a three way battle. All three dragons glowed as they disappeared Casper, Luke And Zoe all fell as Casper opened his eyes and sparked his horn with his hoof and black fire surrounded him as he held out his wings and flew and caught both Luke and Zoe. Casper lands on the ground hard but kept both Luke and Zoe safe. They stood on their hooves and looked at Casper as a black cloke appeared on him. Casper looked at Zoe and Luke as a cloke appeared on both of them "What is Happening?" Zoe Asked. "The dragons stopped the battle because, they're not gonna fight each other." Said Casper. "So this means?" Luke asked. "That we can not fight each other, but fight with each other." Said Casper as he trotted up to Luke. "Sins forgiven, brother?" Casper asked as he held out his hoof. "Sins forgiven, Brother!" Said Luke as he bumped his hoof with Casper's. "Now that this is over. Who are you?" Casper asked the brown Earth pony. "My full name is Amy Zoe White." Said Zoe as Casper and Luke looked at each other. "I know your name Prince Casper White." Said Zoe as she bowed her head. "Its that...I don't know your name. Pegasus." Zoe Said. "My name is Luke White. "Do you two have a first name?" Asked Zoe. "My first name is Austin." Said Casper. "And mine is James." Said Luke. "We...are." Said Zoe as she ran at Casper and Luke crying. When she came close enough she threw her legs around the alicorn and Pegasus and said. "Family." A memory came back to Casper and Luke. ["We're always gonna be family you two. Always." Said Austin as he hugged his older brother and younger sister.] Casper returned his sisters embrace, as did Luke. Nightmare Moon's horn glowed and her form changed back to her normal form. "How am I ever gonna tell them the truth?" Asked Luna. "You just need to go one step at a time...Luna." She said as she trotted over to Casper "Mother how did you find us?" He asked as Luke hid behind him. "I saw where you fell." Said Luna. "Brother, why are you hiding?" Asked Casper. "I'm sorry Brother. But I can't look at mother and tell her." Said Luke "Luke come out from behind your brother right now! No not now! Casper the spell you used on Nightmare Moon! Use it again!" Said Luna as her turquoise eyes had grown slit in them. "Guys the dragon spell has more power when three hearts come to be one. Even thou both of you are not unicorns, you can still can use this spell! Because of your link to a dragon! Become one with your Dragon!" Yelled Casper as his rings glowed bright. Luke felt such sorrow in his self for all the wrong he had done "I'm so sorry mother." Said Luke as his four rings glowed bright. Zoe felt so happy to have her family back after all the years that past. "I found my family." Said Zoe as her four rings glowed bright. The three of the lifted up in the air and their eyes glowed white as red fire surrounded them. The fire grew larger as four red dragon rings appeared one tied itself in Casper's mane, one in Zoe's mane and Luke's mane. The fourth ring tied itself in Luna's stardust mane. The fire started spinning around Luna. The fire spined faster and faster when a red dragon appeared. The flames and the dragon faded leaving Luna lying on the ground as she stood on her hooves. "You did it Casper." She said with a smile. "No mother, not me. US!" Said Casper as Luke and Zoe stood by his sides. "Well then lets finish what me and Casper started." Said Luna as her horn glowed and she changed form, back to Nightmare Moon. "Mother before I say anything I wanna say I'm so sorry for what I've done." Said Luke as tears fell down his face. "Luke my son. Whatever you do I'll always love you." Said Nightmare as she embraced her son. "Now Lets go!" Said Nightmare. "Lets do this." Said Casper. "Lets go scare somepony." Said Zoe. "Lets do this as a family!" Yelled all four as they made their way to Ponyville. The rest of the night went out like planed.

Well that was a week in five hours. Oh well! I hope you like this chapter. And like I said If you love the movie Eargon then you'll love Tale of three dragons. I love you all and R&R. Good night everypony.


	4. Firespark Casper Part 1

I've been working hard the past three days and Been through 16 head aches and 4,000 Songs. I need some rest People! I can get real mean when I don't rest. Now on with the story. I don't My little pony. I'll get back to work on the other chapters on Monday. I hope you enjoy the story so far.

Its been one week since Nightmare Night and Casper was flying overhead. Many of the ponies of Ponyville were still scared of him, but some have come to know him very well. Casper landed in the center of town and nopony was in sight. "Where is everypony?" He asked as he looked around. "What have you done now, Luke?" He asked as a small earth pony with a pink bow in her mane ran up to him. "Casper you gotta hide! My sister is coming!" Said The small filly. "Slow down there Apple Bloom and tell me what's going on." Said Casper as he held out his wing and stopped the filly. "My sister ApplJack is coming here cause she heard 'bout ya." She said. "I'm not scared of her or anypony. And remember Apple Bloom I'm a prince and the son of the moon." He said. "I didn't know you're the son of the moon!" She said. "That's right, now lets get you home." He said as they start walking. "Ya better step away from ma sister ya demon of the night!" Yelled a light green Pony with a brown hat. "And who do you think you are talking to me like that? Don't you know my mother would hunt you down and make you beg for her forgiveness, if you lay a hoof on me?" He asked. "Casper that's ma sister AppleJack." Said Apple Bloom as she hid behind a tree. "Well then lets not get on the wrong hoof here. I'm sorry for how I talked to you." Said Casper. "Do ya think ah'ma forgive ya? Cause ya're wrong. Nightmare Moon can't be here after Nightmare Night. That means ya, too!" Said Applejack as she showed her green eyes. "Are you looking to be killed? Because at the way you're going you're gonna be killed." Said Casper. "Nightmare Moon's son will not live..." Said AppleJack as Casper busted out laughing. He rolled on his back. "You thing I'm the son of Nightmare Moon? Ha, that has made my day. I'm not the son of nightmare Moon. Well, in a way I am." He said as he stood on his hooves. "Whatcha mean?" Asked AppleJack. "Well Miss AppleJack, I am the son of Princess Luna. Sister of Princess Celestia." He said. "Princess Luna has never returned from..." Said AppleJack as Casper cut her off. "From another world, yes, yes, yes, I know. How do you think I'm alive? I went four year knowing that my mother was Dead! Till I came here. And I will not let you talk about her like that!" Yelled Casper as he stomped his hoof on the ground and sparked a flame. "Tell me AppleJack, do you love your family? Cause if you do, think before you speak about somepony's else's family!" Yelled Casper as he stomped out the flame. Casper held out his wings and flew away. "What's his Problem?" Asked AppleJack. Casper flew until he came to Zoe's house. He busted through the door and kicked it closed. "What's Wrong Casper?!" Asked Zoe as she ran to her brother. "I-I-I can't take anyone talking about mother!" Said Casper as his horn glowed a dark black. "Calm down, calm down. Don't do this to yourself. Don't let any words harm you." Said Zoe as she embraced her brother. Casper's horns glow faded and he started crying. After an hour Zoe knew the he had fell asleep so she set him on her back and carried him to his room and set him on his bed. "Get some rest Casper." She said as she pulled the sheet over him and walked out of this room closing his door. "Anger surge?" Asked Luke. "The biggest yet. How will we keep him from transforming?" She asked. "I don't know. But if he dose transform than we better get ready to fight Firespark Casper." Said Luke. "I can only hope that Ant Celestia won't let that happen." Said Zoe. Casper was dreaming of the first time he transformed. [Casper was running in an ally way back on earth. He ran till he came to a wall of black fire. "No." He said as he turned around to see himself with black fire hair and a streak of red fire and a pair of blood red eyes. "You must become, what you are Casper." Spoke Firespark. "I'll never become like you!" Casper Yelled. "Oh, but you will Casper!" Said Firespark as he turned to a cloud of black fire and covered Casper in black ash. Casper made one last move to stop his darker side from coming out. He put on his four black dragon rings and sealed Firespark inside his dragon rings. "You'll never break out now! I'll have to be in more anger than when my brother turning on me!" Said Casper as he fell out cold.] "ARHH!" Yelled Casper as he woke up and sparked a flame on all the candles in the room. "It was only a dream... Good..." He said as he crawled out of his bed and walked out of his room to see a light green earth pony with green eyes and a brown hat across the hall. "What do you want, AppleJack?" He asked as the pony changed appearance. "Did you say something, Casper?" Asked Zoe. "No Zoe, I didn't say anything. I think I'll head up to Canterlot and see what mothers up too." He said as he walks to the door and opend in. After he walked out he was met by AppleJack. "What's wrong Casper?" She asked as she looked more like an alicorn. "Twilight! Sorry I had an argument with somepony and I'm starting to see her everywhere." He said as he rubbed his eyes with the side of his hoof. "Who was it?" Asked Twilight. "I don't know her that well, But I know she's a light green Earth pony with green eyes and she wears a brown hat." Said Casper. "Do you know her name?" She asked. "AppleJack." He said. "What were you two arguing about?" She asked. "My mother." He replied. "Its about Nightmare Night isn't it?" Asked Twilight. "...Yeah." Said Casper as he knotted his head. "Come with me to Sweet apple acres." Said Twilight as she starts walking. "Why?" Asked Casper. "To settle this with AppleJack." She said. "That's not a good idea, Twilight. Plus I'm heading up to Canterlot to see my mother." He said as he backed away. "I did't see this till now. Where did you get that red ring?" Twilight asked. "Remember when I told you that my brother was here and I found my sister?" Casper asked. "Yeah, I remember you telling me about, Luke. But I don't know you had a sister." She said. "Then go on inside and say hi to her. While I head to Canterlot." Said Casper as he flew away. "Why not?" Said Twilight as she walked up to the door and opened it and walked in to see a green Pegasus and a brown Earth pony. "Hello Luke, how have you been?" Asked Twilight. "I've been better. Since Casper had that argument, I've been real scared for my brother." Said Luke. "Twilight! Its good to see you again." Said Zoe. "Zoe! What have you been up to?" Asked Twilight. "I've been helping take care of Luke and our brother." Said Zoe. "Your brother?" Asked Twilight. "Yeah. Its weird, Luke's a Pegasus, I'm an Earth pony, and he's an alicorn. But I love him just the same. I can't believe that something that happened to him back on Earth is now happening here." She said as she looked out a window and seen Casper flying to Canterlot. "Casper why is this happening to you?" Asked Zoe. "Casper? You mean Casper the son of Princess Luna?" Asked Twilight. "Yes. These rings hold our family together. We can feel the others life flow. Did you see the red ring in Nightmare Moon's mane?" Asked Zoe. "Now that you say something about that. Yes I did and I seen one in Casper's mane." Said Twilight. "Right! Me, Casper, Luke, And mother has a red dragon ring. We think that the dragons of land, forest and sky, made this red dragon appear." Said Zoe as she felt something. "Luke! Head up to Canterlot! Something has... Luke?" Asked Zoe as she looks around her house and finds small pieces of glass. "How many times do I have to tell you, not to brake my windows?!" Asked Zoe. "Twilight you need to get the other five of your team! We're gonna need all the help we can get!" Said Zoe. "First tell me what's going on, Zoe!" Said Twilight. "I'll tell you when you get the others." Said Zoe. "Alright I'll go get them now!" Said Twilight as she ran out of Zoe's house and flew through the air towards her friends house's. First she stops at Sweet apple acres. "AppleJack?!" Yelled Twilight as she ran up to the red barn. "Twilight, what can ah help ya for?" Asked The farm pony. "First. How dare you talk to a prince like his mothers has not returned?! Second. We need your help to find out happened to him. He was heading to Canterlot to talk to his mother and Zoe said that something bad happened to him!" explained Twilight. "What do ya mean prince? And do ya think the he'll want my help?" Asked AppleJack. "What's going on, Twilight?" Asked a Small filly with a pink bow in her mane. "A good friend of mine has got hurt. And me and Miss Zoe can't find him. So I'm going and getting all my friends to help find him." Said Twilight. "What's his name?" Asked the filly. "His name is Casper." Said Twilight. "Casper as in Casper White?" Asked the filly. "How do you know his last name, Apple Bloom?!" Asked Twilight. "No! Ah gonna help find him!" Said Apple bloom. "We need all the help we can get, but promise me you'll be careful." Said Twilight. "I will. Ah'ma gonna get my friends to help as well!" Said Apple Bloom as she ran off. "After you find them, Come to Miss Zoe's House!" Yelled Twilight. "We'll meet ya there!" Yelled Apple Bloom. "Now AppleJack, will you help us find him or are you just gonna sit around here all day and let a prince of the night and of a dragon die?!" Asked Twilight as a spark of white fire surrounded her and AppleJack just as black fire balls hit the shield of fire. "What was that?!" Asked Twilight as she seen a green Pegasus and a black alicorn. "Good! Luke found him!" Said Twilight as she seen the black alicorn charged the Pegasus knocking him to the ground. "Casper, stop this brother!" Yelled Luke as he stood on his hooves. "Don't let Firespark take over!" "I am firespark! You are scared of me. Are you not?" Asked Firespark Casper. Firespark Casper was a Large black alicorn with a mane and tail of black fire with a streak of red fire and Blood red eyes with slits in them. His cutie mark was of a demonic black dragon. "No! I'm not scared of you, I'm scared for you! But your giving no choose brother. Its time to fight dark fire with dark fire!" Yelled Luke as white fire surrounded him. "Firespark Luke!..." Yelled Luke as he flew up in the sky until he was no longer in sight. A spark of white fire surrounded FireSpark Casper. "Metal Wing slam!" Yelled a large green Pegasus as he hit Firespark Casper in the back. The Pegasus had a mane and tail of white fire with Black fire streaks, and had glowing white eyes as they changed to a glowing dark green color that had slits in them. He had a cutie mark of a white dragon. "Firespark Casper. Say hello to Firespark Luke! Your worst nightmare!" Said Firespark Luke. "So. you have a dark side as well, Luke? That will make this more fun to see you fall over dead!" Said Firespark Casper. "I'll never just drop dead, Casper! You of all ponies should know that!" Yelled Firespark Luke. "Shall we continue our fight?" Asked Firespark Casper.


	5. Firespark Casper Part 2

I'm back! Well, I'm fully rested and I have a few new things to write in the next few chapters. Great now my foot and leg has gone numb. But that won't sidetrack me. Now right where I left off. "Shall we continue our fight?" Asked Firespark Casper.

"Gladly Casper!" Yelled Firespark Luke as charged his brother. Where a black figure strikes Firespark Casper first, knocking him to the ground. "Who did that?!" Asked Firespark. "You'll never stand a chance against me, Dark!" Said the figure as his silhouette faded showing his black alicorn body that had a black chest plate with a golden dragon on it. He had a black fire mane and tail with a streak of red fire in them and also had glowing grassy green eyes that had slits in them. "Who are you? And why do you look like me?" Asked Firespark Casper. "Ha! You think I look like you? I don't think so Dark. You'll never have the looks I have and you'll never have a family that will always fight for you! Not that I need somepony fighting my battles for me, but I'm glad that they care for me that much." Said The alicorn as a tear fell down his face and fell to hit Luke's red dragon ring. Luke seen a sight of Casper and their mother. ["Casper you need to get back to ponyville! Somepony is attacking ponies in your name!" Said their mother. "What?" Asked Casper. "Take this Casper you, Luke and Zoe will need these." She said as her horn glowed. Casper was looking at his mother as a piece of metal landed on his chest. Casper looked at his chest. "A chest plate?" He asked as he looked back at his mother. "Yes Casper a chest plate, but not a normal one. These have been made by royal blacksmiths. I had them look at the red dragon ring because I wanted to find a way to help you in battle and not get in your way." She said. The chest plate was black in color and had a golden dragon on it. "Mother you do know that you'll never get in our way, right?" He asked as he set his hoof on his mother shoulder. "I know Casper, I love you." She said as she kissed his forehead. "Now go. Stop that imposter!" She said. "I love you, too mother." He said as he kissed his mother on her cheek and ran to a opened window then stopped. "I first want to show you something that I have overcome and can now fight with!" He said as he gave a battle smirk that made his mother laugh with a great deal of pride. "Show me then." She said as she gave the same smirk. "Just watch this!" He said as his eyes glowed white. He held out his wings and jumped in the air, then he tucked his legs and head under his body and tucked his wings over them. Black fire surrounded him and the size of the black fire ball grown. The castle started to shake like a earthquake had came. Celestia had ran to see a ball of black fire and her sister covering her eyes. Two glowing green eyes were seen as the fire ball turned to an alicorn form. "What is happing here?" Asked Celestia as she covered her eyes. Luna was able to see the alicorn. The alicorn had a mane and tail of black fire with a streak of red fire in them and had on a black chest plate with a golden dragon on it. The alicorn opened his eyes showing his glowing grassy green eyes that had slits in them. The alicorn laid down on his legs and looked at Luna. "What do you think mother?" He asked with a dark voice. "Casper?" Asked Luna as she walked closer to him. "That's right mother. Do you remember when we were back on Earth and I told you about that dream of Dark Firespark Casper?" He asked. "Yes I do. But you can't." She said as she was just a few feet away. "I am." He said as he stood up and closed his eyes. "Firespark Casper!" He said as he opened his eyes as his irises grown small. His horn glowed and picked up the other two chest plates and gave the same battle smirk as Casper. "He is... Go Casper! Stop the pony that is using your name!" Yelled Luna as Firespark Casper held out his large wings and flew out the opened window. "You'll never use my name again Dark!" Yelled Firespark Casper as he flew to ponyville.] Luke had an evil smirk on his face and he had come up with a plan. Luke flew to the Firespark Casper with red eyes. "Forgive my stupidity Brother. Now let's finish this fake Casper!" Yelled Luke as he looked at Firespark Casper with the green eyes and blinked his eye. He catches Luke's plan quickly and blinked his eye. "What?! How dare you? Mother wanted to give you a chest plate because she loved you! But you never loved her! You're just the same Luke that killed her! But I'll never let you kill her here! Don't make this too easy for me Luke!" Said green eyed Firespark Casper as he throws a green color chest plate with a white dragon on it. The chest plate landed on Luke's chest and he felt his power surge. "Brother, what would you do to me, if I said I was lying to you?" Asked Luke. "Are you lying to me Luke?!" Asked red eyed Firespark Casper. "In a word, yes. RAGING DRAGON BLAST!" Yelled Luke as he moved his wings forward launching a large ball of white fire at the red eyed Firespark Casper. "You'll never be my brother Dark Firespark Casper!" Yelled Luke. "It will never matter. Now where is that fake Casper?" Asked Dark Firespark Casper. "Looking for me? DARK DRAGON HURRICANE! Yelled Firespark Casper as the sky turned black with black clouds. Firespark Casper flew up and landed on a black cloud. "DARK DRAGON LIGHTING!" Yelled Firespark Casper as he stomped on the cloud and shot a bolt of black lighting at Dark firespark. Zoe ran to Twilight and AppleJack. "Twilight, you and her need to get in the barn and hide! Luke and Casper... No. No! NO! What is that? Is that Firespark Casper!" Yelled Zoe as the alicorn that she saw launched a ball of fire at her. A black alicorn with a black and red fire mane and tail stopped the ball of fire with his wings, then launched it back at the attacker. A brown chest plate with a green dragon on it hit Zoe in the chest and she felt her power surge. She floated in the air as her eyes glowed white. "Zoe it's time to be what you should have been when you came to Equestria. Your true power will be brought out with this chest plate from our mother." Said the alicorn infront of her. "Casper you over came Firespark Casper." Said Zoe. "No. I gave him his own body and life." Said Casper as he used his hoof and pointed at the alicorn in the sky. "Well let's work together and stop his evil plan." Said Zoe. "But first." Said Casper as his horn glowed as he touched it to her in the fourhead. "Use the dragon to control your new power." Said Casper. Zoe felt a lot of pain in her back, but did as her brother said and the skin on her back ripped and showed a shadow of something on her back. As soon as the glow in her eyes stop the things on her back were seen. She had grown wings, she was really a Pegasus. "Let's go and stop this FAKE!" Yelled Zoe as her mane and tail turned to green fire with a long streak of black fire and her pupils changed to ones of a dragon. "Brother what happened to me?" Asked Zoe scared. "Calm down Zoe. This is Your Firespark form, you most powerful form. Like you said, let's stop this fake. As a family." Said Casper. "Right!" Said Zoe as she moved her new wings and flew up to battle. "Took you long enough Zoe. Now let's call forth our dragon's pride and show this town what we'll do when somepony fights for wrong!" Said Luke as he got back in his fighting stance. "We'll do this the way we sealed Nightmare Moon away inside of mother!" Said Zoe as she got in her fighting stance. "Let's do this. But first I wanna try one of my old attacks, I had when we were still on Earth." Said Casper as he held his wings forward and his horn glowed with the tips of his wings. A line of power went from his horn to his wings and a black ball of energy appeared. The ball of energy moved to infront of his face and Casper took a large bite of the energy as it turned to black fire. He struggled to move his head back but all of a sudden he held his head still and moved his head down and breathed out only to be breathing fire. "Since when does a pony breathe fire?" Asked Twilight as she stepped back and looked into Casper's glowing green eyes. "Now I know why I love him." She said as a smile appeared on her face. "How long can he do this Luke?" Asked Zoe. "I don't know Zoe." Said Luke as he covered his eyes. Dark Casper was feeling the fire burn his skin. Casper stop breathing the fire and started to cough. "I forgot how much that hurts." He said as he rubbed his hoof on his neck and continued to cough. "Casper are you able to fight?" Asked Luke. "Of course I'm able to fight. I'll fight till I die!" Said Casper as he got back in stance. "That's just want we wanted to hear. Now let's finish off this fake!" Said Zoe. "Right!" Yelled Casper as his four dragon rings glowed. "This is the end of you Dark Firespark Casper!" Yelled Luke as his four dragon rings glowed. "This ends now!" Yelled Zoe as her four dragon rings glowed. "This is for the pain you put my children through!" Came a voice as the red rings in Casper's, Luke's and Zoe's mane glowed. "Who?.." Asked Casper as he looked back to see an alicorn with a purple chest plate with a white crescent moon on it. "Mother!" Yelled the three. "Could you three use some help to stop this fake?" Asked Nightmare Moon. "What is Nightmare Moon doin' here?" Asked AppleJack. "Your help? Always mother!" Said Luke. "Then let's do this as a family!" Said Casper. Casper, Luke, Zoe and Nightmare Moon closed their eyes and felt the others power. When they fell nsync with the other, they opened their eyes only for them to glow with the red dragon rings. They flew forward and unleashed their power that took form of a red dragon. The red dragon flew at Dark Firespark Casper and turned him to ash. The dragon faded leaving Casper, Luke, Zoe and Princess Luna to fall to the ground. Once they hit the ground Casper opened his eyes as his right eye turned blood red and closed.

This has been one of most fun chapters I have ever done! I'm sorry that I wasn't able to post Monday, but I fell asleep at my desk and didn't save the chapter. I can't believe I done that. But I'll continue to post chapters for you. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and have a good day.


	6. Uncovered lies

Well this has been somewhat hard because of a little writers block. But I'm here and I didn't forget about you. Remember Casper's right eye turning blood red? Well that will be told in the next 3 chapters. But enough of my problems, let's get back to the story.

The next morning Casper woke up in a bed. "What the hay?! Where am I?" He asked as he looked around to see a purple alicorn walking in the room. "It's good to see you've woke up Casper. There's something someone that needs to talk to you." Said the alicorn. "Who, Twilight?" Casper Asked. "You'll know him, when you see him." Said Twilight as she walked out the room. "Who could want to talk to me after all that happened?" He asked himself as he walked out of the room with a limp in in his step. Casper continued to limp down some stairs to see a gray unicorn with red eyes that had a purple aura coming out of them. "Hello there, Austin. The son I never wanted." Said the unicorn. "Sombra! What do you want from me now? But whatever it is you will never get it!" Yelled Casper as he stomped his hoof then winced in pain. "What I want belongs to you, Luna, Celestia, Twilight, and Cadance! The power that can turn me back to normal. Please help me! I don't want to be like this anymore! Please help me, son!" Said Sombra as tears fall out of his eyes. Casper held out his wings and jumped in the air and tucked his legs and head under his body. He then tucked his wings over his legs and head as black fire surrounded and spined faster than ever before. Glowing green eyes were seen as the fire was shot at sombra and surrounded him. A black alicorn with a black fire mane and tail walked up to sombra. "You think you need all the alicorns to steal the evil that lives in you? Well all you need is the touch of the dragon spell! Are you ready to have a week of being good before you turn back to this monster that you've become, father?" Asked Firespark Casper. "I, I am, son." Said Sombra as more tears fall out of his eyes. Firespark Casper's horn glowed black as he steped closer to his father and touched his horn to his father's horn. The black fire that surrounded Sombra moved toward his body. "You'll need more power than your own, Casper!" Said a green Pegasus as white fire surrounded Sombra with the black fire. "That still isn't enough power for the spell! Let's do this as a family!" Said a brown Pegasus as green fire surround Sombra with the black and white fire. "Luke, Zoe! Are you both sure that you want father to be back in our lives?" Asked Casper as a black alicorn with turquoise eyes limped in the room. "Yes Casper. I want your real father back in my life." Said the alicorn as a red ring glowed in her mane. "Mother why are you in your Nightmare Moon form?" Asked Casper. "I've lied to you all. Princess Luna was never your mother." Said Nightmare Moon as tears fall to the ground. "I, Nightmare Moon has always been your mother. Luna knew that you'd learn the dragon spell. So when she died, she sent my spirit back here to be with you all." "You mean...you've been our mother all this time?" Asked Zoe. "Yes my sweet little filly." Said Nightmare as she rubbed the side of her head on Zoe's cheek. "And a great evil lives inside your father that only the power of Magma can free it from him." She said as she looks at her three children. "Please stop this power of evil! Please Casper, Luke, Zoe, Nightmare! Help me! Help me, my family!" Yelled Sombra as tears fell out of Casper's eyes as they turn from glowing green to glowing blood red and the color of his black fire turned to a darker black. "It's time to bring out my true power over dark fire!" Yelled Casper as his red eyes glowed brighter. Sombra was covered in black fire as the green and white fire was blown out. The black fire slowly turned to black ash leaving a gray unicorn laying on its side out cold. Casper's blood red eyes turned back to their grassy green color as his eyes close and he falls over on his side. The gray unicorn tried to stand on its hooves. He opened his eyes to show his dark brown eyes. "It worked the power hungry evil is gone! I'm free from that curse, and its all because of the son that I now want to get to know. And same to all of you, my children." Said Sombra as he sees Casper on the floor out cold. "Casper!" He yelled as he ran to his son. "Casper please wake up! You're not gonna die on my time!" He yelled as he stomped his front hooves on the ground summoning large crystals and covered Casper in crystal that had small drops of Sombra's blood on them. The blood dropped on Casper's body as his body started glowing. The crystals shattered Leaving a black alicorn stumbling on his hooves. "Zoe, why are the lights out?" He asked. "Casper, the lights aren't out." Said Zoe. "Casper open your eyes and stop playing around." Said Twilight with a smile on her face. "That's the thing Twilight. My eyes are open and I'm not playing around." Said Casper as he faced Twilight. When twilight seen Casper's eyes moving around the room she ran to him. "We need to get you to Nurse Redheart, Casper!" Yelled Twilight as she bit down on his wing and pulled him out of the house. "Twilight! Stop that hurts and those won't grow back!" Yelled Casper. "Casper you need to see a doctor, cause I think you went blind!" Said Twilight as she let go of his wing. "I'll see a doctor tomorrow, after I get some rest." Said Casper as he turned around and walked into a wall. "Zoe, Luke? Can you two help me to my room?" He asked. "Come on Casper. I'll have to go and see if I can find a herb that can help with this." Said Zoe as she bit down on Casper's wing. "What will you do now? This isn't gonna be easy." Said Luke as bit down on Casper's other wing. The two Pegasus started to fly up in the air and flew Casper to his room. "Sombra I'm glad you've came back to us." Said Nightmare. "You're all are my family. I just had a feeling that I needed to come back to you four." Said Sombra as he embraced Nightmare Moon. "I love you, Nightmare." "I love you too, Sombra. "Just Don't do anything to give me a reason to seal you away, Sombra!" Said Twilight in Sombra's face. "Trust me, Twilight. He won't. But if he does than I'll take the punishments." Said Nightmare. "I don't think I'll ever trust you Nightmare Moon! And the same goes for you too, King Sombra!" Yelled Twilight. "Twilight, I think it's time you leave." Said Zoe. "Don't you ever tell me to leave, Zoe!" Twilight yelled back. "This is my house! And I would never tell you to just leave. But I don't lightly to anypony talking to my family, like they're on Celestia's most wanted list! Twilight just leave! and never return!" Yelled Zoe as she moved her wing sparking green fire and launched it at Twilight, only to hit Luke. "Control yourself Zoe! There's no need to spark fire on somepony!" Said Luke as he tries to stand on his hooves. "Just leave Twilight!" Said Zoe as she turned her back and walked to her room and slammed her door. "Sorry about that Twilight. But Zoe has a point. I think it's best if you just leave now." Said Luke. "Nightmare moon, King Sombra! Be ready to face your fat! You'll be sent back to the moon, Nightmare Moon! And you'll be sealed back in crystal, King Sombra!" Yelled Twilight as a dark black flame is seen. "No! That can't be Dark Casper, can it?" Asked Luke. The flame grew larger and took the form of an alicorn. "I may love you Twilight. But I won't let anypony talk about them! Their just like you trying to live their lives and live life to the fullest!" Said the alicorn as the flames faded leaving Dark Casper. "How are you alive Dark?!" Asked Luke. "Chill out Luke! I'm here to here to try anything but give Casper back his sight!" Said Dark Casper as he walked away from Luke and up the stairs to Casper's room. "Dark? Why do you care about Casper's sight?" Asked Luke. "I care because he..." Said Dark as a tear fell out his blood red eyes. "I care because he cares enough for me to revive me." He said as he continued to walk to Casper's room. "Twilight! There's something Casper has never told you, because he's scared that you don't feel the same for him. But what he would want to tell you is that he loves you so much that he can't control his self. He wants you to know that he thinks you are the only thing that he needs to live. Tomorrow Casper Will on longer have grassy green eyes. Instead he'll have blood red eyes. Twilight promise me that you'll work on a way to give him back his grassy green eyes. Some kind of spell that will make his red eyes appear green." Said Dark Casper. "I promise. But will there be anything that will change than his eyes?" Asked Twilight. "No. Just his eyes." Said Dark Casper. "Tomorrow Casper White will see again." He said as he opened Casper's door and walked in closing it behind him. "I don't like this!" Said Luke thru his teeth. "Luke trust Dark for once, please?" Asked Nightmare. "Fine! I'll trust him this time." said Luke as he walked to his room and closed his door behind him. "What will we do with him, Sombra?" Asked Nightmare. "I don't know, Nightmare." Said Sombra as he moved his head side to side.

Well I've made this chapter longer, but I still fell...Nevermind. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and story so far. I love you all. To all the bronies out there one love brothers. It's 2:12 am. I think I'll hit the hay and get my rest. Thank you for reading.  
Prince Casper.


	7. Rise of the Dragon Warrior

Well I have made you wait long enough. So lets have fun for Nightmare Night. If you all are in love with the movie Eargon, then You'll love Tale of three dragons. Same as last time I DO NOT OWN My little pony. I'm just another Brony in this Pony hating world! One of your brothers is fighting for life after he was bullied for being a brony. He tried to attempt suicide. Now he's in a coma. He has damage to his brain, his heart, and his lungs. We bronies have to stick together, we bronies are family! Michael Morones my brother you have my prayers. This chapter is for the Pinkie pie lover, Michael. Your brother, Prince Casper.

One week has past and down in a small town named ponyville, ponies were having fun playing games, scaring others, and collecting candy. "I love parties! Especially Nightmare Night!" Said a Pink earth pony with balloons as her cutie mark. "Pinkie, don't you think its time to stop going as a chicken for Nightmare Night?" Asked a light blue Pegasus. "Rainbow Dash, I think you can't tell a chicken from a turkey." Said Pinkie. "Are you saying, that I'm blind?!" Asked Rainbow Dash. "Of course not Dashie." Said Pinkie. "Well, I see things haven't changed much since I've been in Canterlot!" Came a voice that Rainbow Dash and Pinkie knew very well. "Twilight!" Said both the party pony and the daredevil as they gallop at the purple alicorn. Before Rainbow Dash could move, Pinkie was already by Twilight. "Pinkie, I never thought I'd ask this but can you teach me how to do that?" Asked Rainbow. "Its easy! Just think of nothing but moving!" Pinkie said as her eyes crossed. "Right. How have you been Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "I've been doing great. You?" Twilight asked. "Same old, same old." Said Rainbow. "Twilight!" Came a voice that only Twilight knew. "Zoe!" Yelled Twilight. Zoe was a brown Earth pony with a gray mane with a black streak in her mane and tail, her eyes were sky blue and had a green dragon cutie mark. "Its good to see you again, Zoe." Twilight said as she hugged the earth pony. "Same here, Twilight. I missed you and you know how I was split from my family. When you found me hurt. You took care of me and helped me find my cutie mark. Who woulda thought that the link I have with Forest the dragon would make my cutie mark a dragon?" Said Zoe. "I know Zoe! Things will never be the same for you. I'm sorry Zoe." Said Twilight as a tear fell down her face. "Its never gonna be your fault, Twilight." Said Zoe as the wind started blowing hard. Zoe saw a small black flame. "What the hay is that?" Zoe asked as the flame grew and turned into a vortex of black fire. The vortex faded when a lighting bolt hit it leaving a black alicorn with a black mane and three blade tail with a streak of red in them. The alicorn had grassy green eyes and a Black dragon as his cutie mark. "So this is Ponyville? Not what I expected, but it'll be easier to take over this town." Said the alicorn. "Who are you?!" Zoe asked. "Well now. Who may you be young Filly?" He asked. "Young filly? Who do you think you are?!" Asked Zoe as she pushed her upper body up and slammed her hooves on the ground sparking green fire and launched it at the alicorn. The alicorn held out his wings and stopped the fire just a few hooves away from hitting him. "If you're gonna play with fire, then learn how to spark a black flame." He said as the green fire turned black. The alicorn moved his wings forward launching the fire back at Zoe. The fire hit the ground in front of Zoe. "How did...Where did he go?!" Asked Zoe as she seen something shine. All of a sudden white fire was sparked and launched at Zoe. As the white fire came closer to Zoe, the black fire vortex returned in front of Zoe blocking the white fire. A green Pegasus with a blue mane and tail with Black streaks in them was seen. The Pegasus had dark green eyes and a white dragon for his cutie mark. "Well who do I know that can use black fire?" Asked the Pegasus as the vortex faded leaving the same black Alicorn. "Well Austin Casper White, Can you keep up with the power of Rage the dragon?" He asked. "You may have the power of a dragon, but you got my name wrong. I'm not Austin Casper White, I'm Casper Moon." Said Casper as a stardust vortex appeared and slowed down and faded leaving a large alicorn mare with a stardust mane and tail. The alicorn had turquoise eyes that had a slits in them and had a moon for her cutie mark. "Who dares to make my plan a failure?!" She asked. "ITS NIGHTMARE MOON!" Yelled Pinkie as she started running. "Casper forget Nightmare Night's plan and lets show this Pegasus how a family of the moon can fight!" Said Nightmare Moon. "Yes mother!" Said Casper as his cloke caught fire and turned to ash. Nightmare Moon's cloke turned to bats and flew away. "The way the moon family fights? Is this a joke? It's a joke right?" Asked the Pegasus. "Lets take this where nopony can get hurt!" Said Nightmare Moon as her eyes glowed white and a flash of lighting hit the Pegasus and he disappeared. Casper stomped his hoof and sparked a flame that covered his body and faded. Nightmare Moon turned to a stardust cloud and faded. "What was that about?" Asked Zoe. "Zoe! Nightmare Moon and her son just found each other after ten years of being apart!" Said Twilight as she ran up to Zoe. "Nightmare Moon and her son Casper is really Princess Luna and Prince Casper White." "How can that... I have to help them!" Said Zoe as two dragons appeared over the mountains. "No Zoe, you can't!" Yelled. "I'm sorry, Twilight." Said Zoe as green fire surrounded her. "What do you mean?" Asked Twilight. "I won't let the dragons of the land and sky destroy everything. And I won't let anypony get in my way!" Said Zoe as a wall green fire surrounded Twilight. "What are you doing?" Twilight Asked. "I'm sorry Twilight." Said Zoe as the four green rings on her legs glowed and she morphed into a green dragon. [2 minutes ago over the mountains] The Pegasus landed on his hooves and looked around and saw a black flame as it grew larger and faded leaving Casper behind. A stardust cloud appeared and turned to Nightmare Moon. "Like we asked before. Who are you?!" Asked Nightmare Moon. "My name Is James Luke White! But just call me Luke!" Said Luke. "Luke, How did get here?" Asked Casper. Nightmare Moon looked up at the sky as a cloud moved showing the full moon out. "My power is stronger by the moon. And now my power is at its peak!" Said Nightmare Moon. "No mother! I have some unfinished business with him!" Said Casper as his four rings glowed. "Dragon fight?" Nightmare Asked. "Yes!" Replied Casper. "Than this fight in yours alone." Said Nightmare as she backed down. Luke's four white rings glowed. "Well Casper Moon, can you stand a dragon fight?" Luke asked. "Its not the first dragon fight I had with you Luke." Said Casper as he into morphed into a dragon. "What? I'll destroy you, you little pest!" Yelled Luke as he morphed into a Dragon. Casper and Luke locked claws as a green dragon's claws went across both Luke's and Casper's face. Casper and Luke's claws were unlocked only to be locked in a three way battle. All three dragons glowed as they disappeared Casper, Luke And Zoe all fell as Casper opened his eyes and sparked his horn with his hoof and black fire surrounded him as he held out his wings and flew and caught both Luke and Zoe. Casper lands on the ground hard but kept both Luke and Zoe safe. They stood on their hooves and looked at Casper as a black cloke appeared on him. Casper looked at Zoe and Luke as a cloke appeared on both of them "What is Happening?" Zoe Asked. "The dragons stopped the battle because, they're not gonna fight each other." Said Casper. "So this means?" Luke asked. "That we can not fight each other, but fight with each other." Said Casper as he trotted up to Luke. "Sins forgiven, brother?" Casper asked as he held out his hoof. "Sins forgiven, Brother!" Said Luke as he bumped his hoof with Casper's. "Now that this is over. Who are you?" Casper asked the brown Earth pony. "My full name is Amy Zoe White." Said Zoe as Casper and Luke looked at each other. "I know your name Prince Casper White." Said Zoe as she bowed her head. "Its that...I don't know your name. Pegasus." Zoe Said. "My name is Luke White. "Do you two have a first name?" Asked Zoe. "My first name is Austin." Said Casper. "And mine is James." Said Luke. "We...are." Said Zoe as she ran at Casper and Luke crying. When she came close enough she threw her legs around the alicorn and Pegasus and said. "Family." A memory came back to Casper and Luke. ["We're always gonna be family you two. Always." Said Austin as he hugged his older brother and younger sister.] Casper returned his sisters embrace, as did Luke. Nightmare Moon's horn glowed and her form changed back to her normal form. "How am I ever gonna tell them the truth?" Asked Luna. "You just need to go one step at a time...Luna." She said as she trotted over to Casper "Mother how did you find us?" He asked as Luke hid behind him. "I saw where you fell." Said Luna. "Brother, why are you hiding?" Asked Casper. "I'm sorry Brother. But I can't look at mother and tell her." Said Luke "Luke come out from behind your brother right now! No not now! Casper the spell you used on Nightmare Moon! Use it again!" Said Luna as her turquoise eyes had grown slit in them. "Guys the dragon spell has more power when three hearts come to be one. Even thou both of you are not unicorns, you can still can use this spell! Because of your link to a dragon! Become one with your Dragon!" Yelled Casper as his rings glowed bright. Luke felt such sorrow in his self for all the wrong he had done "I'm so sorry mother." Said Luke as his four rings glowed bright. Zoe felt so happy to have her family back after all the years that past. "I found my family." Said Zoe as her four rings glowed bright. The three of the lifted up in the air and their eyes glowed white as red fire surrounded them. The fire grew larger as four red dragon rings appeared one tied itself in Casper's mane, one in Zoe's mane and Luke's mane. The fourth ring tied itself in Luna's stardust mane. The fire started spinning around Luna. The fire spined faster and faster when a red dragon appeared. The flames and the dragon faded leaving Luna lying on the ground as she stood on her hooves. "You did it Casper." She said with a smile. "No mother, not me. US!" Said Casper as Luke and Zoe stood by his sides. "Well then lets finish what me and Casper started." Said Luna as her horn glowed and she changed form, back to Nightmare Moon. "Mother before I say anything I wanna say I'm so sorry for what I've done." Said Luke as tears fell down his face. "Luke my son. Whatever you do I'll always love you." Said Nightmare as she embraced her son. "Now Lets go!" Said Nightmare. "Lets do this." Said Casper. "Lets go scare somepony." Said Zoe. "Lets do this as a family!" Yelled all four as they made their way to Ponyville. The rest of the night went out like planed.

Well that was a week in five hours. Oh well! I hope you like this chapter. And like I said If you love the movie Eargon then you'll love Tale of three dragons. I love you all and R&R. Good night everypony.


End file.
